Otaku Syndrome!
by Acheronta lachesis
Summary: Naruto mendapat sebuah batu bernama Talva yang dapat mewujudkan keinginan. Dia yang notabene seorang otaku langsung memilih untuk berjumpa dengan tokoh anime favoritnya. Berhasil! Tapi sebuah kesalahan terjadi, Naruto justru masuk dan terjebak di dunia si idola. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya? /SasuNaru / one shoot / just for fun.


Disclaimer : yosh~,~ di sini char-nya milik Masashi seorang,,, Ache cuma nyewa!#huft

Rate : seperti biasa, T

Genre : Romance & Fantasy

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), bahasa kaku, EYD kacau, gaje, flat story, alur kecepetan, de es te…#pundung, kyakny Ache sdang brusha mnjatuhkan hrga dri sndri!

By : Acheronta lachesis

Summary : Naruto mendapat sebuah batu bernama Talva yang dapat mewujudkan keinginan. Dia yang notabene seorang otaku langsung memilih untuk berjumpa dengan tokoh anime favoritnya. Berhasil! Tapi sebuah kesalahan terjadi, Naruto justru masuk dan terjebak di dunia si idola. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya? /SasuNaru / one shoot / just for fun.

A/N : minna-san,,, ketemu lagi, hehehe, minna mrasa tdak kalau jumlah penggemar SasuNaru di Ffn berkurang? Atau itu cma prasaan Ache aj,, haaahh…

umm, enjoy the story please…

Title : Otaku Syndrome!

Konohagaruke, 11 september 2013.

17:09

Aku tidak tahu… Sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa setiap melihat dia jantungku serasa di paksa memompa darahku semakin cepat… Itu sakit, tapi aku menyukainya… Aku selalu sesak napas dan terengah-engah... Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari pesonanya… Dia mengikat ingatan dan perhatianku…

Sumpah! Aku jatuh cinta pada 'Sasuke'

Sasuke adalah salah satu tokoh utama dalam anime buatan Masashi Kishimoto yang berjudul 'Evil Baby Laugh'. Dia adalah tokoh antagonis yang sangat licik, tampan dan berkharisma. Di cerita itu, dia mencari sebuah batu yang bisa mengabulkan 2 permohonan, batu Talva, untuk mewujudkan keinginannya yang masih belum diketahui. Dia sniper yang handal, punya berbagai macam senjata api dan ahli menggunakannya. Satu-satunya kelemahannya adalah tangan kosong. Sasuke sama sekali tidak percaya diri jika dia tak memegang senjata dan dia bukan tipe petarung jarak dekat. Banyak yang benci padanya, tapi tidak sedikit yang suka padanya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba hari ini aku mendapat keajaiban. Aku menemukan sebuah batu, batu yang sangat kecil. Kira-kira hanya 5 milimeter, tapi karena warna biru jernihnya sangat memukau aku jadi ingin mengambilnya. Kemudian aku berimajinasi kalau seandainya yang aku pegang ini adalah batu Talva, dua hal yang jadi permohonanku adalah… Aku ingin masuk ke dalam dunia anime… Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Naif memang, tapi itulah hal yang paling aku inginkan.

Tapi sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Aku tersedot ke dalam lubang dimensi berwarna-warni, berputar-putar sejenak dan satu kali menabrak benda keras yang melayang. Entah itu apa, aku tidak tahu. Sampai sebuah warna putih yang menyilaukan memenuhi indra pengelihatanku dan saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat langit-langit ruangan yang tidak biasa. Dipenuhi dengan saluran-saluran pipa berlumut, remang. Aku tergeletak di atas lantai dengan genangan air setinggi mata kaki-tentu saja bajuku basah. Sebentar, aku ini di mana? Umm,, sepertinya aku kenal tempat apa ini. Apa ya?

Dorrrr… suara tembakan menggema entah dari ruang mana.

Oh tidak. Kami-sama,,, ini adalah Jolar Coffin, markas tempat Sasuke berserta komplotannya. Ugh, kabar bagusnya salah satu permohonanku terkabul dan kabar buruknya permohonanku yang terkabul malah yang pertama. Emergency! I must go, now!

.

.

.

Tap, tap, tap. Suara langkah kaki yang berhamburan ke seluruh sudut ruangan kosong itu membuat nyali pemuda bermata safir itu menciut. Dia terus memperhatikan seluruh dinding ruangan tak berpintu tempatnya 'mendarat' itu dengan was-was. Dia cukup mengerti kalau tembok ruangan itu bisa di buka secara otomatis dari luar. Dan jika yang menemukannya Sasuke, maka berakhirlah hidupnya di dunia ini, mungkin juga di dunia nyata hidupnya akan berakhir. Well, siapa yang tahu? Sasuke itu anggota paling sadis diantara yang lainnya, dia tidak akan segan-segan menembak mati seseorang yang tidak dibutuhkan. Jadi siap-siap mati jika kau bertemu Sasuke di dunia 'Evil Baby Laugh'.

Pemuda bertubuh semampai itu mundur perlahan, menjauhi suara-suara yang terdengar dekat dengannya. Melangkah mundur terus sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding-tanpa jeda dinding itu membuka dan membuat tubuh Naruto terjungkal ke belakang. Suara gedebuk pelan tubuhnya yang bertemu dengan lantai berlapis karpet tebal membuatnya membuka mata. Dinding yang dia kira terbuka ternyata sudah tertutup kembali, menampilkan sebuah dinding bercat biru muda yang ditempeli lukisan-lukisan abstrak. Aneh tapi indah.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mengamati ruangan yang dia perkirakan sebagai kamar. Dia yakin kamar ini belum pernah dia lihat di 'Evil Baby Laugh'. Terbilang mewah untuk ukuran Jolar Coffin. Bahkan kamar pimpinan mereka-Orochimaru-sama, hanya digambarkan sebagai ruangan gelap dengan satu ranjang king size yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berada. Tidak semewah ini, jadi kamar siapa ini?

'_Kamar semewah ini mungkin milik anggota terpenting Jolar Coffin. Bisa jadi ini kamar milik….' _Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan pikiran horrornya. Tak lagi sanggup, karena suara orang yang dia bayangkan tengah menginterupsinya dari belakang sekarang.

"Sudah selesai melihat-lihat kamarku?" desis pemuda berambut raven di belakang Naruto. Dia kelihatan baru selesai mandi karena dia hanya membelitkan handuk dipinggangnya saat ini. Naruto membeku, dia berusaha dengan susah payah untuk membalik dalam gerakan patah-patah. Campuran antara perasaan takut dan senang. Akhirnya Naruto bisa melihat sosok dibelakangnya. Itu Sasuke, dengan tubuh atas terbuka menampilkan perut ber'roti'nya sambil bertolak pinggang serta menunjukkan wajah garang pertanda dia tidak suka kejadian ini. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi penuh tanda tanya. Lalu sedetik selanjutnya, pandangannya melembut dan dia tersenyum tipis.

"GYAAAAHHH!" Naruto menjerit sekuat tenaga sambil meringkuk menutup telinga. Menjerit karena berhasil bertemu dengan Sasuke berserta penampilan yang tidak mungkin ditunjukkan Sasuke pada public-jeritan fans fanatic saat bertemu idola. Dan menjerit karena takut di bunuh mengingat Sasuke begitu kejam. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan yang namanya bahagia dan takut di saat bersamaan. Kepalanya pening memikirkan hal-hal itu. Dan semua menggelap dengan cepat-pingsan. Tapi kesadarannya segera kembali secepat kesadarannya tadi menghilang. Dia melihat langit-langit kamar yang ditutupi kelambu besar, bukan, tapi tempatnya berbaring yang di selubungi kelambu besar.

Naruto masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat Sasuke-yang sudah memakai baju- mendatanginya dan duduk di tepi ranjang memandangi Naruto dengan senyum ambigu. Degh! Naruto kembali membeku, bertemu dengan idola memang bukan perkara yang mudah. Dia jadi bingung dan lagi-lagi takut harus bertingkah bagaimana, harus berkata apa. Menyadari wajah tegang Naruto, Sasuke merasa bersalah dan mencoba mengajak Naruto bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana. Bagaimanapun juga, kehadiran Naruto adalah satu-satunya hal yang diiginkan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa berteriak? Kau pikir aku hantu apa?!"

"Ukh!... Ma-MAAF!" bukannya mengatakan alasannya berteriak dan meminta maaf dengan sopan, Naruto malah berteriak kencang lagi. Kali ini, Sasuke harus menutup telinga karena berada dalam radius yang terbilang cukup dekat dari Naruto.

"Biasa saja, Dobe! Aku itu tidak tuli," ujar Sasuke. Naruto terdiam menggiti bibir bawahnya. Naruto masih bingung, kenapa Sasuke tidak membentaknya, mengatakan kata-kata kotor, atau menembaknya? Sasuke justru mengajaknya bicara. Ini seperti bukan Sasuke. Kedip, kedip, kedip. Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum memandang Sasuke untuk bertanya,

"Sasuke-san tidak marah? Kenapa tidak membunuhku?"

"Ha? Pffh,, untuk apa membunuhmu? Aku suka kau. Jadi kau ini pengecualian." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada menahan geli di awal kalimat. Tapi bagian pertengahan kalimat sampai akhir, Sasuke mengucapkannya lagi-lagi dengan senyum ambigu.

"Oh," tanggap Naruto singkat.

"Ha?"

"HAH?!"

"Aphhaa?! Sasuke-san?"

"Kelihatannya kau hobby berteriak, ya?" sahut Sasuke.

"Maaf… Aku bingung sekali dengan kejadian ini. Apa benar aku berada di Jolar Coffin? Dan kau Sasuke? Aku tidak berasal dari dunia ini dan aku tersedot kesini lewat sebuah batu kecil berwarna biru. Kupikir itu bohongan tapi ternyata,, ternyata aku benar-benar berada disini… Aku takut…"

"Tidak perlu bingung Naruto, aku memang Sasuke-nya Jolar Coffin. Dua hari lalu aku sudah menemukan batu Talva, jadi aku meminta sesuatu. Kau adalah perwujudan dari sesuatu yang kuminta itu," tutur Sasuke sabar. Tentu saja butuh beberapa menit bagi Naruto untuk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang Sasuke-san minta?"

"Hn. Rahasia,"

"Ekh?! Kenapa begitu, Sasuke-san? Tunggu dulu, sepertinya bajuku berubah,"

"Baru sadar ya? Aku yang menggantikanmu."

"Apa?! Jadi Sasuke-san melihat… privasi-ku?"

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" sahut Sasuke dengan nada dingin, Naruto kembali membeku.

"MAAF!"

"Dobe! Berhenti berteriak dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel '-san'!"

"Ekh?! Boleh?"

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari balik dinding kamarnya. Dorr! Benar saja, sebuah timah panas menembus dinding yang diawasi Sasuke dan mengenai pipi Naruto. Naruto reflek memekik kecil sambil menutup pipi kirinya dengan kedua tangan.

"Dobe,, Coba lihat!" pekik Sasuke panik. Hanya sebuah goresan tipis, tapi Sasuke tak akan memaafkan orang yang melakukan ini pada 'harta'-nya. Sasuke langsung mengambil mantel hitam digantungan baju tak jauh dari tempat tidur dan memakaikannya pada Naruto. Setelah itu dia merangkak ke samping kiri Naruto sembari mengacungkan revolver-nya ke dinding. Rahangnya mengeras mendengar siapa yang menginterupsinya dari balik dinding.

"Turunkan senjatamu dan jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi,"

"Tidak akan." Sasuke menyahut dengan raut keraguan diwajahnya.

[Open] Dinding penghalang itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok tinggi berbalut jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Dan orang-orang dibelakangnya juga begitu, hanya saja wajah mereka tertutup oleh tudung besar. Satu-satunya wajah yang terlihat hanya wajah pemimpin mereka-Orochimaru, yang kelewat pucat. Mata ularnya mendelik saat menyadari Naruto ada di belakang Sasuke. _'Itu'kan…'_ pikir Orochimaru.

"Kau mendapatkan batu itu, Sasuke-kun? Menunggu apa? Cepat berikan padaku," ujar Orochimaru. Naruto tegang, tentu saja, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berada dalam situasi yang bisa membuatnya terbunuh seperti ini.

"Tidak akan."

"Jangan keras kepala! Aku sudah menunggu ribuan tahun untuk batu itu. Dan kau cuma alatku untuk mendapatkannya. Jadi bersikaplah sebagaimana alat, seperti yang lain. Berikan padaku." Orochimaru mulai menggertak, raut ketidaksukaan terpancar jelas diwajahnya. Iblis itu tak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi kemauannya, tak terkecuali jika itu adalah Sasuke, 'pion' utamanya.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab dengan tegas. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, selama ini dia adalah bawahan yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh Orochimaru. Baru kali ini Sasuke melawan kehendaknya, tak urung rasa takutpun menyinggahinya. Sasuke juga tak tahu seberapa kuatnya Orochimaru, karena selama dia ikut Orochimaru, dia tak pernah melihat atau mendapat kabar bahwa Orochimaru berdiri dari ranjangnya. Dan kini Orochimaru berdiri di atas kedua kakinya di hadapan Sasuke. Kabar buruk'kah? Tentu saja!

"Jangan mempermainkan aku, Sasuke. Kakuzu!"

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama." Seorang pria maju satu langkah dan mengeluarkan benang-benang dari kedua tangannya yang teracung kedepan, berusaha memerangkap Naruto dan menariknya. Kena! Naruto memekik kecil saat tubuhnya di tarik ke arah Orochimaru. Sasuke hendak mencegahnya namun terlambat, Naruto sudah berada di sisi Kakuzu dan sekarang berpindah tangan ke orang di samping kiri Kakuzu-Konan. Kedua tangan Naruto di tarik kebelakang dan di kunci dengan aman.

"Kuso!" dengus Sasuke.

"Dia sangat lemah, Orochimaru-sama." Konan berkomentar.

"Tapi dia manis, pantas saja Sasuke-san suka. Seleramu tinggi juga, Sasuke-san!" pria berambut pirang panjang itu tertawa pelan. Dia Deidara.

"Berikan, atau dia mati." ancam Orochimaru. Perseteruan semakin memanas, tak ada pihak yang mau mengalah.

"… "

"Sasuke, aku tidak akan menunggu lagi."

"Seperti aku perduli saja! Aku sudah mendapatkan tujuanku dan tak akan kubiarkan orang, oh, iblis sepertimu merebutnya!" balas Sasuke. Kepercayaan dirinya meningkat semakin tinggi ketika dia ingat kembali bahwa dia masih punya satu permintaan dari batu Talva.

"Bawa aku dan si Dobe ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah bisa didatangi iblis ini. TALVA!"

Berkas cahaya kebiruan membungkus tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke secara keseluruhan demi memindahkan mereka ke dimensi lain. Tentu saja tubuh mereka hilang dari hadapan kelompok Jolar Coffin dan terlempar ke ruang putih bersih sebelum akhirnya jatuh di tanah berumput. Mereka jatuh bertidihan dengan Sasuke berada di bawah. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis, sementara Naruto mulai bangkit berdiri sambil memperhatikan tempat sekitar. [Frozen] Naruto membeku.

"I-inikan…"

"Hn?"

"TEME! Inikan dunia asalku! Kenapa kau mengembalikanku kesini?! Walau di sana aku hampir mati, kau tak boleh memindahkanku tanpa persetujuanku! Aku tidak suka berpisah dari Sasuke! Aku mau kembali! Bagaimana ini?! Aku tak akan bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi! Baka! Baka! Ba-…eh? …" Ziiinnggg. Naruto menghentikan aksinya menarik-narik krah baju Sasuke saat menyadari sesuatu. Yang dia marahi sekarang Sasuke-kan?

"Lamban seperti biasa," komentar Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Ekh?! Maaf Sasuke… maaf…"

"Hn,"

"Naruto, itu kau?" seseorang berambut merah bata menginterupsi Naruto dari belakangnya. Naruto menoleh dan mengangguk dengan antusias. Nah, inilah kesempatanmu untuk pamer pada Gaara-pria berambut merah bata- dihadapanmu, Naruto. Mendengar kalimat tanya itu, Sasuke ber-oh pelan, kelihatannya dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ne,,, Gaara, kau tahu siapa yang aku bawa ini? Dia Sasuke dari 'Evil Baby Laugh'. Idolaku yang tampan itu. Kau lihat? Aku sudah berhasil bertemu dengannya karena… karena keajaiban. Kau percaya padaku'kan, Gaara" Naruto bicara dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil tertawa. Dia begitu berapi-api menjelaskan hal yang terdengar tidak mungkin itu pada sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Ya. Lalu dia akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Gaara datar. Sama sekali tak kaget ataupun mencoba menyangkal Naruto.

"Benar! Aku melupakan itu! Bagaimana ini?! Tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke tidur di pinggir jalan! Atau tidur meringkuk di depan pintu! Atau makan duri ikan dari tong sampah! Atau,, atau.." Naruto mulai histeris sendiri. Sasuke mengelus dahinya sambil mendengus kecil sementara Gaara menyentuh pundak Naruto dan berbicara dengan penekanan yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Dia bukan kucing, Naruto."

"Teman merahmu itu benar. Dan tentu saja aku tinggal dirumahmu, Dobe." Sasuke menyahut.

"A-apa? … bukan ide buruk sih, tapi…"

"Aku yang akan bilang pada ayah dan ibu…"

Naruto tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ayah dan ibunya bukan 'orang biasa'. Bisa saja Sasuke mendapat perlakuan tidak terduga dari mereka.

**SKIPTIME**

Atmosfir SMA Konoha berbeda dari biasanya. Beberapa orang yang berjalan atau sekedar berdiri di sepanjang koridor kelas 2 tercengang oleh kehadiran seseorang yang tidak pada tempatnya. Bukan, bukannya ada gelandangan yang berkeliaran di sekolah elit itu. Tapi karena Sasuke dari 'Evil Baby Laugh' tengah berjalan di antara mereka. Pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya rambut agak aneh itu berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ketampanan pemuda itulah magnetnya! Ya! Bahkan Naruto yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke-pemuda dengan ketampanan sangat jauh di atas rata rata- tak disadari hawa kaberadaannya.

Sasuke bisa bersekolah tak lain karena salah satu tingkah aneh kedua orang tua Naruto. Bukan hanya memberikan Sasuke tempat tinggal, mereka juga dengan senang hati menyekolahkan Sasuke seperti anak mereka sendiri. Waktu itu, Naruto mendesah lega. Tapi tingkah Sasuke itu sedikit menyebalkan. Saat bangun tadi pagi, Sasuke tidur di samping Naruto dengan bertelanjang dada. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menendangnya jatuh dari ranjang. Setelah jatuh, Sasuke malah kembali ke atas ranjang Naruto dan tidur lagi. Kurang menyebalkan apa coba?

Kegiatan belajar di mulai dan diakhiri dengan membosankan seperti biasa. Sekarang saatnya istirahat, dan daripada Sasuke dikerumuni gadis-gadis 'ganas', Naruto segera menyeretnya ke atap sekolah.

"Kenapa ke tempat seperti ini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran. Naruto tidak segera menjawab. Dia membuat pose berpikir dan berkata 'Aha!' saat apa yang ingin diucapkannya ketemu.

"Ini'kan hari pertamamu belajar, jadi aku ingin tahu apa kau ada kesulitan? Aku bisa mengajarimu lho…"

"Aku bisa sendiri. Hanya untuk itu kau memaksaku kesini?"

"Apa? Aku sudah berbaik hati mau membantumu, tapi kau malah bicara seperti itu. Apa-apaan kau ini?! Dasar tidak tahu diri!" cercah Naruto sembari menggembungkan pipi dengan kesal. Sasuke tersenyum tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, dia tahu kenapa Naruto mengajaknya kesini.

"Kau cemburu dengan gadis-gadis di kelas kita?"

"Bukan hanya itu! Gadis-gadis di kelas tetangga juga datang hanya untuk berteriak 'Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, lihat aku, kyaaa, Sasuke-kun melihatku.' Mereka itu sangat menyebalkan! … Ups!"

"Hn,"

"Gyaaa! Lupakan kata-kataku tadi! Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan itu. Sungguh, itu tadi bukan apa-apa." Sasuke tak menyahuti ucapan Naruto.

"J-Jangan memangdangku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak suka gadis-gadis itu mendekatiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jahat! Kau ini jahat sekali sampai-sampai menanyai hal itu!"

"Kau yang jahat."

"Aku?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana bisa aku yang jahat?"

"Kau menggantungkan pernyataan cintaku."

"Ekh?! Kupikir itu hanya candaan?"

"Lihat? Di sini kau yang jahat," ketus sasuke.

"Maaf… tapi tanpa di jawab pun bukannya semua sudah jelas?"

"Hn?"

"Baka! Memangnya aku harus mengatakan ini?! Sial! Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke."

"Bagus, dengan begitu aku sudah dapat lampu hijau," setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya supaya sejajar dengan wajah Naruto. Dia memandang wajah Naruto dengan tatapan damai, sampai-sampai pipi Naruto memerah.

"?"

Set. Saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu, Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di antara mereka. Benar saja, sebuah pisau melesat di antara hidung mereka. Ternyata di depan pintu ada seseorang berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah berambut pirang. Dia Deidara, bawahan Orochimaru. Sasuke mendengus kesal, ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius dan dia menyembunyikan Naruto di belakang tubuhnya secara protektif.

"Hah?! Bukannya dia…" Naruto tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Sial! Padahal kalau kena, kemungkinan besar hidung pacarmu itu sobek, Sasuke-san. Kenapa kau malah membuatnya menghindar?" keluh Deidara seolah hal yang terjadi barusan adalah hal baik dan patut disesali jika tidak terlaksana seperti tadi.

"Kenapa dia bisa kesini?" kali ini Naruto tak berniat untuk menahan rasa penasarannya. Kalau tidak salah dengar, kemarin Sasuke membuat permohonan agar mereka dipindahkan ke tempat yang tidak bisa mereka datangikan? '_Oh, tunggu, bukankah hanya Orochimaru yang tidak bisa kesini?'_ pikir Naruto ngeri.

"Hohoho,,, Naruto-chan, Orochimaru-sama memang tak akan pernah bisa kesini, tapi jangan ragukan kekuatannya yang bisa mengirim kami yang bukan iblis darah murni, kesini." Deidara bicara seolah tahu isi pikiran Naruto.

Dari belakang Deidara muncul 10 orang dengan model jubah yang sama. Deg, sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi di sini! Mereka adalah bawahan terbaik Orochimaru setelah Sasuke. Kekuatan masing-masing orang itu di bawah satu tingkat dari Sasuke, jadi mengalahkannya adalah hal mudah bagi Sasuke. Tapi masalahnya, ada sebelas orang berkekuatan sama dan Sasuke sedang tidak memegang senjata. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa senjata!

"Pulang Sasuke-san. Tempatmu bukan di sini. Jolar Coffin membutuhkanmu. Orochimaru-sama juga ingin bicara denganmu." lagi-lagi si pirang yang bicara, masih dengan wajah meremehkan. Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam, dia tidak suka keadaan ini, keadaan yang membuatnya kalah.

"Pulang? Heh! Untuk di bunuh?" sahut Sasuke. Senyum Deidara lenyap, sepuluh orang yang belum membuka tudung kepala mulai melepas benda itu. Memperlihatkan wajah-wajah yang asing bagi Naruto. Perasaan tak enak segera menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. Begitu juga Sasuke, tapi dia menolak perasaan itu. Dia di sini untuk melindungi Naruto, yang dia tahu adalah bahwa Naruto tidak boleh terluka sedikit pun.

"Orochimaru-sama bilang, 'bawa Sasuke kembali, apapun caranya'. Itu artinya kami harus membawamu kembali walau hanya mayatmu. Tak ada toleransi lagi Sasuke-san, bahkan jika kakakmu mencoba menghentikan kami. Benarkan Itachi?" desak Deidara.

Naruto membeku, jadi salah satu dari sebelas orang didepannya itu adalah kakak Sasuke? Benar. Dia adalah orang yang sifatnya sama dengan Sasuke. Ciri fisiknya juga sama, hanya saja rambut Itachi sedikit panjang dan di ikat. Sama dengan Sasuke, Itachi juga pribadi yang sulit di mengerti.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Tidak, bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu kau mati. Serang."

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, 11 bawahan Orochimaru berlari untuk menyerang. Di saat yang sama, Sasuke berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Naruto kuat-kuat kemudian dia memandang tepat pada iris biru Naruto. Memandangnya lekat seolah itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, diangkatnya kedua tangan Naruto tinggi-tinggi kemudian melempar Naruto keluar area atap sekolah dengan sekuat tenaga. Naruto akan mendarat di kolam renang sekolah, jadi Naruto tak akan terluka. Setelah memastikan suara Naruto yang jatuh ke dalam kolam, Sasuke berbalik dan mengambil pipa besi yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Dengan kedua tangan memegang pipa yang terayun ke depan, dia siap memulai pertarungan itu.

A-ak-aku terbang? Bukan, aku di lempar. Huwaaaa! Byuurr,,, ekh?! Aku masuk ke dalam kolam renang? Apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Kenapa dia malah melemparku dari sana? Dan apa-apaan wajah penuh kesedihan itu?! Sasuke bodoh! Aku,, aku,, Baka! Tak akan kubiarkan Sasuke di bawa kembali! Aku sudah susah payah mendatanginya, membawanya kemari! Kalau Sasuke menghilang apa yang harus aku katakan pada orang tua-ku? Apa yang harus kujelaskan pada teman-temanku? Dan terlebih lagi, kalau Sasuke menghilang, apa aku akan baik-baik saja? Apa aku tidak akan gila? Apa aku bisa bertahan tanpa Sasuke? Yakin kalau aku tidak akan bunuh diri?

Pokoknya tidak akan kubiarkan Sasuke pergi! Aku pun berlari secepat mungkin menuju atap. Kalau pun di sana nanti aku mati, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha menolong orang yang kusayangi. Sesampainya di pintu, aku mendengar suara orang terbatuk-batuk. Saat kutoleh ternyata Sasuke tengah meringkuk memegangi perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Sebuah pipa besi jatuh dari tangan kirinya, wajahnya pucat dan cairan merah pekat menodai mulut serta dagunya. Orang-orang berjubah hitam itu mengelilingi Sasuke dengan tatapan bengis, darah juga tampak menodai wajah mereka. Entah itu darah milik mereka atau darah Sasuke, aku tidak tahu.

Sasuke mencoba untuk duduk, tapi dia kembali meringkuk sembari memegangi perutnya. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Di tangan dan perutnya juga -masih- mengalir darah segar. Ketika Sasuke menggerakkan kaki kanannya, dia berteriak nyaring, meraung menahan sakit, aku melihat betis kanannya tengah menyangga berat badannya dengan tak wajar. Betisnya bengkok ke dalam dan darah mengotori celana seragamnya. Dia terus mencoba berdiri. DUAK! Seseorang berwajah seperti hiu menginjak punggungnya sehingga Sasuke jatuh tertelungkup dan muntah darah lagi. Sialan! Jangan hanya bisa menangis, Naruto bodoh! Lakukan sesuatu! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Maju dengan tangan kosong bukan pilihan yang bagus. … ah? … tentu saja. Aku punya satu permintaan lagi dari batu Talva, bagus, itu bisa digunakan.

"Berhenti," desisku dari kejauhan. Dua orang melihatku, mereka langsung melesat ke arahku dengan cepat. Satu berambut orange dengan wajah yang dipenuhi pierching dan satu lagi berambut merah dengan kulit pucat. Gerakan mereka begitu cepat sehingga saat aku tersadar, kedua orang ini sudah mengunciku dengan memegang kedua tanganku-secara bersilang- dari belakang tubuhku. Mereka berdiri di kanan-kiri tubuhku. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara patahan tulang di udara, 2 detik setelahnya aku merasakan kedua bahuku bertemu di belakang tubuhku. Remuk! Punggung dan rusukku remuk!

"GUAAAHHHKKK!" teriakku sekeras mungkin, tapi itu tidak serta merta menghilangkan rasa sakit luar biasa yang aku rasakan. SAKIT! SAKIT! Aku jatuh di atas kedua lututku dengan mata melotot ngeri. Aku bisa merasakan punggungku masih tertekuk ke belakang. Aku masih berdiri di atas kedua lututku jadi aku bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir turun kecelanaku. Aku? Akankah aku mati? Hari ini? Dengan… cara seperti ini?

"NARUT –UHUK! Khhh! Naruto… naruto,,, khh, khh! Uhuk, uhuk!" Sasuke memandangku putus asa. Aku tahu dia ingin menolongku, tapi… sudah cukup, Sasuke. Sekarang biar aku yang menolongmu.

"Kh-kembalikan Shahh-hah-Sasuke ke tempatnya uhuk,, ke tempatnya semula… ugh! TALVA! KHH! KHH!" aku tersedak darahku sendiri. Kakiku tak lagi punya daya dan tubuhku meluncur jatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Berdebam pelan. Sudah selesaikah? Napasku sudah pendek-pendek, dan aku merasakan kesadaranku semakin menjauh. Inikah saatnya?

"Sasuke…" hilang…

Konohagaruke, 11 september 2008

17:09

Seorang bocah laki-laki terbangun dari tidurnya di atas padang rumput di samping taman kecil yang usang, kelihatannya sudah tak terpakai lagi. Dia memandang sekitar dan menunjukkan ekspresi bercampur antara kaget, bingung, heran, dan sedih. Dan kebingungannya semakin bertambah ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia mengenakan seragam SMP. Masih terdiam sembari merancang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi, akhirnya dia tersenyum puas. _'Kelihatannya semua kembali seperti sedia kala. Heh, penyihir 'Masashi' juga tak akan bisa memasukkan aku lagi kedunianya yang bodoh itu.'_ Cibirnya dalam hati.

Secepat kilat dia menyambar sepedanya dan mengayuhnya menuju sebuah komplek perumahan yang melewati SMA Konoha. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tanpa pagar dengan halaman luas. Rumah itu sangat berbeda dengan yang ada diingatannya, dia pikir seharusnya rumah itu memiliki pagar tinggi dengan rumah gaya Eropa elit yang di dominasi warna krem. Dengan banyak bunga-bunga dihalamannya, bukannya gersang seperti ini. Rasa takut segera menyerganya. Takut kalau-kalau sesuatu yang salah terjadi. Takut kalau 'dia' tidak kembali atau hilang. Susah payah dia berusaha sampai di depan rumah yang kelihatan tidak berpenghuni itu. Pintunya terbuka lebar dan kosong, jantungnya serasa di remas.

"Permisi…" ujarnya dengan suara kecil. Degh, degh, degh… jantungnya berdetak kencang dan dia terdiam. Terdengar suara orang tengah menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa sambil berteriak.

"Dad,,, Mom… pokoknya kita tinggal di sini! I love this house! We stay here! We stay here! We stay here!" suara itu membuatnya makin berdebar tak karuan.

Dari tangga muncul bocah sebayanya mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna orange dengan celana hitam pendek yang longgar, benar saja, dia menuruni tangga dengan berlari tanpa takut jatuh. Rambut pirangnya-pertanda dia bukan orang Jepang asli-bergerak berantakan tapi terlihat sangat cocok untuk membingkai wajahnya. Sesampainya di depan tangga, dia memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah pintu rumahnya dan dia menemukan sosok yang dia lihat dari jendela kamarnya tadi. Tak sanggup di tahan, air matanya berjatuhan tapi dia tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya…

"Sasuke," sapanya lembut.

Yang di sebut namanya, langsung berlari menghambur pada bocah pirang dan memeluknya kuat. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu si pirang-dan-kalian-tahu-siapa-dia-kan? Sambil menggumamkan namanya bagai mantra. Tangan keduanya bergetar hebat tapi terus merengkuh satu sama lain. Melepas semua rasa yang mengganjal hati dengan pelukan penuh emosi itu. Lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya Sasuke bisa menguasai diri, dikecupnya lembut leher Naruto lalu meregangkan pelukannya untuk melihat Naruto. Disentuhnya pipi Naruto untuk menghapus butiran air yang masih meluncur turun dari matanya. Dan untuk sekejab jarak di antara mereka hilang lewat sentuhan bibir-lembut.

Lagi. Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto, lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah,,, semua sudah selesai, Naruto." bisik Sasuke pelan. Naruto mengangguk kuat di dada Sasuke. Terdengar suara seseorang menuruni tangga lagi.

"Lho?! Siapa itu? Temannya Naruto ya? Mom,,, Dad… lihat, siapa yang bersama dengan Naruto itu!" seseorang berambut kemerahan yang menuruni tangga barusan bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Ha? Memangnya siapa? Ekh?! Siapa anak itu? Kyuubi, dia datang dari mana?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah, ibunya Naruto. Yang di tanya menggeleng ragu.

"Tetangga sekitar mungkin, dimana orangnya? Eeeehhh,,, kenapa Naruto memeluknya?! Apa yang terjadi?" kali ini ayah Naruto yang kaget dan ikut bingung. Kushina dan Kyuubi menggeleng bersama.

"Mungkin temannya, Dad." Kyuubi menyahut.

"Tidak mungkin. Baru satu hari ada di sini, mana bisa dapat teman secepat itu?! Apa lagi sampai pelukan seperti itu." Kushina membantah.

"Tapi aku setuju pada Kyuubi, bisa jadi dia temannya Naruto."

Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya. Dia menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto membungkuk pada keluarga Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau ingin di terima dengan baik oleh keluarga Naruto, dia harus memperkenalkan diri bukan?

"Perkenalkan,,, saya Sasuke Uchiha, siswa kelas 1 SMP konoha, saat ini saya tinggal di distrik kotoyama bersama kakak saya. Saya pacarnya Naruto." Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"EEEKKHHH?!" keluarga Naruto menjerit bersama.

"Of course, he is my boyfriend… Dad, Mom,," tambah Naruto.

"EEEKKHHH?!" keluarga Naruto menjerit bersama untuk kedua kalinya.

**(END)**

**#dilirik Masashi… ? …**

**IYA! Saya tahu apa kesalahan saya sensei! ****Gomen telah menjadikan sensei penyihir jahat di sini. Tak apalah,,, oke?!#ngedipin mata. Masashi-sensei#muntah.**

**Nyam,, nyam… siapa pernah makan buah kesemek?**

**Enak ya? (*_*)#plaakkk. G penting!**

**Fyuhh,, slesai satu lagi nih minna… bagaimana? Apa yg kurang? Tolong ksih tahu Ache, soal gaya bahasa gmna? Katakan ketidakpuasan minna pada Ache. Jujur nich, Ache seperti lupa gmna cra menulis Normal POV, jdi kelimpungan dan susah bnget pas nulis ff. Haiiihhh….**

**Ne, minna,,, di sni tadi ad yg nmanya 'Evil Baby Laugh' kan? Nah, kan Sasuke itu cuma salah satu tokoh utama, menurut minna, satu tokoh utamanya lagi siapa? Ah, gampang,,, dari judulnya aj dah ketahuan kan? Yg iblis siapa?#uppsss! 0_o**

**Ahahahahaha,,, satu pertanyaan lagi yg bener-bener pengen Ache ketahui dari minna. Kalau misalnya minna dapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan anime idola minna, minna ingin MENYATAKAN CINTA pada siapa? Kenapa 'dia'?**

**Kalau Ache pilih Minato, karena dri awal smpai akhir cma dia yang bisa Ache 'lihat'#ngebayangi snyum Minato… ****#nosebleed+tepar**

**Last,,, mind to review?**

**Ini ff terakhir Ache,, jadi mohon kerjasamanya…(coba lihat di bio)#maksa**

**#ditendang…**


End file.
